fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xanith02100/Hybrid Tank Theory
Hybrid Tank Theory Hello Lords! Grimnoir here again, back with more theory to share. Let me know your feedback or questions in the comments. Today we're going to discuss the unsung heroes on Fantasy War Tactics; the tanks. So often we go for raw killing power that we overlook the ability of a good tank to contribute to the effort just as - if not sometimes more - than our DPS heroes. Now, for the common tank the concept is pretty simple: Stack defense until the cows come home, right? Well I am here to argue a slightly different idea of a tank with more overall damage mitigation by reducing diminishing returns. Enter the "Hybrid Tank" where below we'll discuss some of the reasons this works well. Reducing "Diminishing Returns" So first let's talk about the way defense and dodge work. You equip items that add either a percentage or a static value (13.3% Defense or +133 Defense, as examples). These values add to a numeric whole number to display our defense, which then is converted to how much percentage of damage we reduce. With me so far? :) Now the thing is, it is not a true 1:1 ratio all the way to 100% defense. As you add more and more, it takes more defense to get you 1% more which is what we call a diminishing return. The same is true for both defense and dodge, so getting a higher value in only one tends to be harder than a good value in both. Dodge also suffers from slightly more aggresive diminishing returns at higher values. So by stacking defense only to a certain point, then adding dodge to that same hero instead, the hero overall has more defensive mitigation than a hero with only one or the other. Here is a really basic illustration with sample numbers against 100,000 damage per turn for 10 turns using this formula, disregarding enemy hit rate for the sake of simplicity: (Damage*Turns*(100%-Dodge))*(100%-Defense) Situation 1 - Hero with 70% Defense and 10% Dodge (100,000*10*0.9)*0.3 = Our hero takes an average of 270,000 Damage across these ten turns Situation 2 - Hero with 10% Defense and 50% Dodge (100,000*10*0.5)*0.9 = Our hero takes an average of 450,000 Damage across these ten turns Situation 3 - Hero with 60% Defense and 40% Dodge (100,000*10*0.6)*0.4 = Our hero takes an average of 240,000 Damage across these ten turns So with this we can see that having very high defense is better than very high dodge, however having a decent value in both actually gives more average mitigation. Dodge also suffers from slightly more aggresive diminishing returns Application and the 60/40 Rule The numbers in situation 3 aren't just pulled out of a hat. Through my testing I have found that for most of the current tank heroes a ratio of 60% Defense and 35% Dodge is easily attainable with legendary grade equipment and using modification potions to add in more dodge. When we consider the addition of Platinum Armor and certain sets higher than 60/40 even becomes attainable; the sets Legendary Ranger and Brushing Wind specifically change the name of the game with adding massive amounts of mitigation for this type of build. All in it takes some experimentation and I am still perfecting what equipment should go where myself, but the result is a super tank! Hero Example As an example here is a current screenshot of my Chris who is a hybrid build and this link is to my YouTube with a video of her tanking the dragon boss of May Tower of Dawn 105 as proof that this build is legitimate! :) Presently the only dodge-based set she is wearing in Yellow Ranger in 1* slot. Otherwise her 2* and 4* sets are aggro sets and the rest of the dodge is all equipment potentials. So again, a work in progress and an even better tank can be built! Category:Blog posts